That Butler, Rockstar!
by NeverADullCheese
Summary: Well,Sebby's finally got his big break, only something's missing.That something comes in a small blue,bitter package and wears an eye patch.I'll give you three guesses. Based on a picture by xiaoyugaara on Deviantart. I'm sorry, I'm not going to be finishing this story.
1. Sebastian

*Based on a picture of Sebastian on Deviantart by xiaoyugaara. This doesn't follow the series' manga or anime plot, oh and did I mention that Sebastian's a rock star in this? Enjoy.

"Dream on, dream on."It was happening again. It happened every time Sebastian stepped onto a stage, every time he started singing. He felt...Free. Like he could soar away. Away from what, though, was debatable. His feelings, his life, himself- all valid options. But, nevertheless, this time was no different. As he sang, as the crowd cheered him on, he felt bliss. He used to think singing was the only thing that could make him feel like that. Oh, was he wrong.

*End of Chapter one!


	2. Ciel

"Arggg...*sigh*, that's the last of this box" said Ciel. He hated this job. He really hated it. I mean, it was back breaking work and it's not like he needed the money, anyways. His family was one of the richest in Britain, with its successful toy company- Funtom. He really didn't see why he even came, oh yeah, now he remembered. It "built character", as his dad called it. Bullshit. His parents were just sick of seeing him moping around all the time. You see, ever since his 18th birthday, he just sort of got...bored. His life got boring. He had nothing exciting to care about. This job certainly didn't qualify-it sucked. All he did was lift boxes and carry things for some singer. Sebastian Michealis was his name. Ciel hadn't even met the dude yet- only his agent. Ah well. Probably sucked like everyone else. EveryTHING else. And not to mention...oh damnit! He had sat here moping so long that he forgot that he had to unload more stuff. Let's see, what did we have here...humidifier, de-humidefier, some Gucci crap, and who needs all this? Jeez. Ciel was liking this singer guy less and less. Just another stuck-up snob, Ciel thought. Now, you and I know that's not the case with Sebastian. If only Ciel had known sooner.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2, hope you guys like! And just to clarify, this story will be told from Sebastian's POV (point of view), then Ciel's, then Sebastian's etc. And don't worry, I'll be introducing more characters soon. If anyone wants to make any suggestions as to who to add in, plz let me know and I'll try my best. Hasta! **

**P.S -sorry if this chapter was a bit whiny.**


	3. The Meeting

"And if I only..."... "And if I only cared-no-And if I only loved...Damnit!" Sebastian stopped singing and crumpled up his paper. He had been writing songs all morning, but nothing seemed right. He needed a break from this. Sebastian decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood to de-stress. "Ahhh..." Sebastian felt himself relax, as the cold November air bit his lips softly, like the bitter regret of a lost love. Suddenly, as Sebastian was about to cross the street, a jet black car raced past him, splashing him as it went through a puddle on the street. 'Hey, what the hell?' Sebastian thought. This was not over.

"Hey watch where you're going you brat!" Sebastian yelled after the car. The car suddenly screeched to a stop , then slowly backed up to where Sebastian was standing, and rolled down the window. Sebastian saw that the driver was a short male teenager, couldn't be more than 15, with gray hair, a pissed off frown and, and eye patch? This was getting weirder and weirder.

"What did you just call me?" the brat said.

"I called you a brat because you nearly took my head off with your insane driving and you got my new clothes wet." replied Sebastian.

"What a rich bitch" the brat muttered.

"I beg your pardon!" Sebastian said.

"So get down and beg" the brat replied cheekily.

"Oh! You have to be one of the rudest people I've ever met! I'll have you know that I am Sebastian Michealis, and not even one of my employees would dare speak to me like that!" Sebastian fumed.

"Then maybe you should get to know your employees better, BITCH." the brat said before speeding off down the road. 'Hmm...' Sebastian thought, 'what did he mean...oh lord help a duck!' Was that one of his new employees that his agent had hired a few weeks ago. Sebastian hadn't gotten the chance to meet them all. Sigh...was he really going to have to work and get along with that brat? That kid was just so obnoxious, but then again...Sebastian never could resist a challenge.

**End of Chapter Two. Please review, and I promise I'll get more characters in. Ciao!**


	4. Midnight

_Running, running desperately, but never moving. Ciel pushed himself harder and harder, but he couldn't move, couldn't escape. Couldn't escape the darkness, the nothingness that entrapped him, enticed him, devoured him. There was no escape._

"Ahhh!" Ciel woke up panting and screaming.

"Ahhh...just a dream." Ciel said, flopping down onto the pillow. He had been having the same horrid dreams ever since he was 6. But lately, they were really flaring up. Ciel sat up and looked out the window, at the moon. Its radiant beams always seemed to soothe him when he was upset. He felt better, like the way that a child who had fallen and scraped his knee would feel better when his mother soothed him. The moon was like a second mother to Ciel. He sighed, and closed the curtains, never taking his eyes off of the moon's glow. As he laid down on his bed, he felt calm and content, and soon he fell into a deep sleep. However, if Ciel had only glanced a little bit lower through his window, he most likely would have seen the tall, sombre figure that was currently standing a few houses away from his window. Its cold, yellow eyes were watching him, though, and as it watched, it only had one thing in its mind:

'_My Highness, I've found you.'_

**End of Chapter 4!**


	5. Run

**Hiyaz! It's NeverADullCheese here. Sorry I haven't updated for a while- I've just been soooooo busy these past few weeks. Anyways, here's my newest chappie, hope you like! BTW: Finny is Sebastian's manager/agent. Sorry if I left that out. Enjoy!**

*Yawn* _Ahhh...What a rough night._Sebastian thought, as he woke up. He had had so many nightmares but, oddly enough, he couldn't remember anything about them. Just that he had woken up screaming more than once that night. As he walked down the stairs, he saw that there was a message on his answering machine. It said:

"You have **1**new message."

He pressed play. "Ahem! Sebastian? It's Finny here. I-I'm sorry to tell you, but Mr. Spears cancelled his reservation for you yesterday." _What? Shit, that was the only gig I've had for a while now._Sebastian thought angrily.

The message continued:

"I, I tried to convince him not to but," Finny's voice cracked and he started crying into the phone, "But h-he said he didn't like your songs now and that he-he-he..." The machine had cut him off though, and said in its robotic tone "End of final message."

Sebastian sighed. He had really needed that money. Things had been a little rough for him, since for some reason, he had really been having trouble writing songs, and the fans had grown tired of his old ones. _Oh well. That's no reason to sit around moping._He thought to himself as he quickly got ready for his trip to the studio. He had to sign some papers for some guy who apparently thought that Sebastian had stolen one of his songs. _Claude ...Something-or-other,_ Sebastian thought _Oh well. It doesn't matter, because I know I didn't steal his song. It came to me in a dream._But the guy had pretty strong proof that HE had written it, so that was causing some problems for him. As soon as he pulled into the studio parking lot, though, he realized that someone was parked in his spot. Okay it didn't have his name on it, or anything, but everyone knew that was HIS spot. Who was this guy, anyway? The car was brand new, jet black, and...had a very short teen in front of it, who was currently smirking at him. Oh crap. It was that brat again.

"Do you mind? You're in my spot." Sebastian said to the boy.

"Awwww.'"The brat drawled mockingly. "I don't see your name on it."

"Well no but still, I always park here." Sebastian said, getting slightly pissed off.

"Well too bad, princess, 'cuz I'm not moving." The brat said before going inside the studio, still smirking.

"W-Wait!...Where do I park then?" Sebastian yelled after him before he resigned himself to hours of driving around, looking for a spot. Okay, it only took him about 15 minutes, but still! The nerve of that brat. _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind now!_ Sebastian thought as he stormed inside, now late. On his way in, he ran into his manager Finny, who was currently trying to alert him about something regarding...something? Sebastian was totally tuned out. He was too focused on finding that kid. He suddenly turned around and said to Finny:

"Finny, do you know of a short, male teen, wears an eye patch, and apparently works here?" He said.

"Hmmm? Oh! You mean Ciel. Yeah, he just came in a few minutes ago. You can probably find him in the recording room- I told him to clean the microphones." Finny replied.

"Recording room, eh? Thanks Fin." Sebastian said as he jogged down the hall. So the brat's name was "Ciel" now. As Sebastian rounded the corner, and jumped into the recording room, sure enough, there Ciel was- bent over a disabled microphone. He hadn't noticed Sebastian yet. Sebastian snuck up behind him, and when he was right behind Ciel, he said in a loud voice:

"Ya missed a spot!" Sebastian said, laughing as he saw Ciel nearly jump out of his skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Ciel, as he jumped, frightened.

"Hahaha! That's for taking my parking spot, _Ciel_." Sebastian said, taking a step closer to him.

"Jeez, you're crazy. You just can't sneak up on a guy with $900.00 pieces of equipment in his hands." Ciel retorted.

Sebastian hadn't thought about that equipment. Oh well. He replied:

"_I'm_the crazy one? You've got a lot of nerve, mouthing off to your boss like this."

Ciel scoffed and muttered: "Please don't remind me. I can't believe I'm working for you."

"Besides, you're in my way. I just got an idea for a new song. Gimme that." Sebastian said grabbing a microphone from beside Ciel's feet.

"Oh please," Ciel sneered, "from what I hear, you haven't had any new ideas for a while."

"Oh just you wait, this one's good for sure!" Sebastian said and began to sing:

"_...Even though, we can still love, still be,_

_Cuz what's love, without you and me?_

_Even as the summer fades,_

_Even as the leaves die,_

_I'll...I'll..."_

"Ummm..." Sebastian couldn't think of something for the next line.

"...I'll still be by your side." Ciel muttered.

"Huh? What's that?" Sebastian said.

"Your next line: I'll still be by your side." Ciel said looking up at him.

"_Even as the leaves die,_

_I'll still be by your side."_ Sebastian sang.

"Huh, that does work. Thanks brat-I-I mean Ciel." Sebastian smiled.

"Uh, no problem." Ciel said.

"So," said Sebastian with a smirk on his face, "how do you know so much about love?"

"I-I-I" Ciel stuttered as Sebastian took another step closer to him, leaning his face closer to Ciel's, "Um...I-"

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to speak to you ." A voice said, interrupting Ciel.

They both turned to see who had spoken, when they saw, standing in the door frame, a tall man, wearing glasses, who had the coldest yellow eyes.

"Trust me, it's important." He added.

**End of Chapter 5!**


	6. What A Little Demon You Are

Ciel watched the two men walk out of the studio. They couldn't have been more different - one was beautiful and full of life...the other was serious, ghastly, and his yellow eyes were cold and dead. As they left the studio to go to Sebastian's office, Sebastian shot a backward glance at Ciel and said over his shoulder "Thanks for the help Ciel... Perhaps you can assist me some more later?" he said, smirking. Ciel growled and looked down. That bastard had caught him off guard, with his long, thick hair, his crimson eyes...Ciel promptly bitch-slapped himself for that thought. He finished with the microphones and put them back. As he was walking out of the studio, he jumped up, and knocked his hand into a nearby desk. The reason for this being, he was suddenly startled by violent shouts erupting from Sebastian's office and he saw the man stomp out, yelling back at Sebastian "This isn't the last of this Michealis!"

Sebastian yelled back at him "Oh get out! Before I have security throw your lying ass out for you!". Once the man had left, Finny came running up to Sebastian whimpering and he said "Oh dear, did it not go well?"

"Take a wild guess Fin." was Sebastian surly response as he sighed and sat down on a shipping crate.

Ciel stepped towards them "What was all that about?"

Sebastian sighed again and said "Well...I guess you would have heard about it anyways...that bastard you just saw is suing me...over a song that I wrote...but he says that he wrote it..."

Ciel muttered "That sounds bad."

"It is, his lawyer's a bitch." Sebastian said "Ever heard of Hannah Anafellows? She's one of the best lawyers in Britain."

Ciel looked down "Geez...uh, sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah, well so am I..." Sebastian trailed off, looking up at Ciel.

"What?" was Ciel's response to Sebastian's sudden staring.

'O-oh nothing...it's...it's just that, well, I suddenly, just realized that you're bleeding. A lot." Sebastian stuttered, looking down at Ciel's hand. Ciel looked down at his hand, and saw that it was dripping red blood.

"Oh...sorry, I-I didn't even notice it was cut..." Ciel stammered. He must have hurt his hand when he banged it in the studio.

"Oh, don't worry about it...you know what? Why don't I help you clean up?" Sebastian said, as he stood and promptly whisked Ciel off to the staff washroom. Ciel was so startled by the randomness of the moment that he didn't have time to say no. However, if Ciel had known the evil that awaited him behind those bathroom doors...I am positive that he would not have stepped in.


	7. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel!

**Hi! Here's my newest chapter, please enjoy! And yes, it is from Ciel POV...I just couldn't do this one from Sebastian's sorry...next chapter will be though...but on with the show~~~**

As they entered the washroom, Ciel could have sworn he felt something watching him...a presence, if you will. Sebastian, however, was perfectly unaware of the trap that they were walking into.

"Here, the first aid kit should be around here somewhere..." he muttered to Ciel.

"You know, I'm old enough to do this myself...I don't need your help, thanks though." Ciel responded, yanking his hand away from Sebastian.

"...How old are you, anyways?" Sebastian said, tilting his head.

"... I'm 18...how old are you?" Ciel said nervously. He had a bad feeling about being here.

Sebastian chuckled "Me? I'm 27...I know, I know... this is shocking, I mean, I look as though I'm twenty, right?"

Ciel laughed "Um...sure, we'll go with that...". He watched as Sebastian found the kit and began bandaging Ciel's hand. He watched as he delicately wove the gauze around and around. When he was done, he looked up and smiled at Ciel. Ciel was just about to say something, when one of the stall doors suddenly swung open. Out came a lean, blond teenage boy, looked around Ciel's age, who had on a long black overcoat and a white shirt underneath. He walked slowly to the sinks and began to wash his hands, all the while looking straight at Ciel. It was unnerving. Ciel turned to Sebastian, who was looking back at him, still smiling. He didn't seem to notice the creepy kid. As Ciel stood up to leave, he looked back at the sinks and noticed that no one was there. _'What? Where is he?'_he thought as he checked the stalls. He hadn't seen the kid leave, so where was he?

"Where did that blond kid go?" Ciel barked at Sebastian.

"What blond kid?" Sebastian responded, confused.

Ciel responded, frantically, "T-the kid! He was just here! Didn't you see him wash his hands right behind us?"

Sebastian shook his head slowly "Ummm...no...sorry...maybe you should go home and rest for a bit Ciel..." he said, like Ciel was a little kid. _'He doesn't believe me...'_ Ciel thought bitterly as he stomped out the door, leaving a very confused and slightly worried Sebastian behind. As he walked, he began to think...maybe he hadn't seen the kid after all...maybe he had just lost too much blood...but almost as soon as he thought this, he walked head-first into the blond boy.

"What? Weren't you just i-in there? Why didn't Sebastian see you?" Ciel stammered, pointing back to the washrooms.

The boy ignored his questions and instead chuckled and said "You are...Ciel Phantomhive, aren't you?"

Ciel paused. How did that kid know his name? He responded "Err...who wants to know?"

The boy laughed, but his light blue eyes were sad and broken. He said "Oh, it is you...what a beautiful coincidence..."

Ciel stuttered "W-who are you? Answer me!"

The boy moved in closer and closer until he was just a breath away from Ciel, and he whispered in a thin voice "...I am the day and the night, the sugar and the salt, the living and the dead, and the dark blue and the gold...my dear...I am your worst nightmare." he said before turning around and walking a few paces. When he was a few steps away from Ciel, he turned suddenly to face him and yelled "Ole!" before vanishing in mid-air, right in front of Ciel...Who of course was freaking out. He ran out the doors, and the only thing on his mind was: _'WTFFF?'_

**End**

**A.N: Lolz sorry for the random ending, I'll try to make the next one better, promise :D well, enjoy!**


End file.
